


Distance makes the heart grow fonder

by hxhbitch



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mistletoe, Pining, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxhbitch/pseuds/hxhbitch
Summary: Gon and Killua finally reunite after Gon invites Killua and Alluka over for Christmas.





	Distance makes the heart grow fonder

“Are you alright?” Killua was momentarily kicked out of his stupor, turning to his side to meet Alluka’s wide, questioning eyes. 

Her gaze was both curious and concerned and Killua’s own eyes focused and softened when he looked at her. 

“I’m fine.” He said almost breathlessly and very quietly, putting one of his hands on top of her head and keeping it there as they talked. 

“But you looked sad.” Alluka’s eyes cast downwards for a split second and Killua’s heart clenched. No matter how he felt, he couldn’t make his sister worry. She was his number one priority now. No one else. Not even…

“How could I be with you here.” The smile on his face was genuine and so was Alluka’s. She seemed content with his answer, practically glowing and Killua out his hand back to his side, looking back to the open sea. 

The boat they were on shook against the waves the water created underneath him. Killua never got motion or sea sick, but he felt like he was about to pass out. 

The whale shaped island was already in sight and Killua, for a moment, considered that maybe seeing it was the thing that affected him so much. 

He hasn’t been here since a long time ago. It felt like years. It has been years but that was still hard to fathom. He looked back on days days fondly but it also hit him with a sadness he has never quite felt before. 

Killua and Gon have gone separate ways after Gon found Ging. 

Killua remembers the day all too well, when they parted ways at the world tree. He had shown Gon his biggest smile, hiding behind it all the scars he would forever wear on his soul. Even in their last moments together, he never had the courage to express them all; his true feelings. 

He told Gon how he made him feel back then. He doesn’t like thinking about it but how could he not? Traveling the world with Alluka has been a welcome change and something they both enjoy, but how could he not think about the boy who changed his life completely? 

The boy who matched his strength, who inspired him to look for something to strive for in this world, who helped him overcome his dinner demons. 

The boy that stole his heart and never gave it back. 

Killua mentally shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts. 

Gon had invited them. His message shocked Killua to say the least. They don’t talk a lot anymore and when they do, it never lasts long. Killua fears he’s lost a lot more that he wants to admit, that he’s lost what they used to be and he still fears that, but Gon’s invitation sparked in him a kind of hope he hasn’t felt in a long while. 

Not since he told Illumi he wanted to be friends with Gon and Leorio made him realize they already were.  
There are a lot of conflicting feelings involved when you’re willing to die for another person, willing to die for another person and willing to kill for them as well. 

Killua was still not sure how to deal with all of them. 

But he’s trying and he wants to get over what happened between them, he wants to move on but he also can’t. 

Why was this visit stirring him up so much? The boat ride over has never felt so long nor agonizing and his thoughts keep drifting until they reach the harbor. 

Killua’s brain moves on autopilot as they get off the ship, his hands buried inside the pockets of his pants. They’re clenched. And sweating. But he tries his hardest to hide it all from Alluka, he can’t have her worry about him. That’s his job. What kind of an excuse of an older brother is he? 

“What is Christmas anyways?” Alluka’s sudden question makes Killua’s heart beat slightly faster. He almost thought she’d worry again. 

“It’s a holiday some people celebrate where people get together and give each other presents. Why are you asking now?” 

“Why did we never celebrate it?” Killua’s mind was struggling with a whole other topic now. 

“Not everyone celebrates it, Alluka. There’s nothing to worry about.” Killua gave her a slight smile and Alluka reciprocated it. 

“Can we start celebrating it? It sounds like fun!” Killua’s smile was genuine now and the tension in his shoulders subsided. The anxiety of the whole situation was still clawing at his mind but he didn’t let it show. 

“Of course.” 

Gon had said he’d wait at aunt Mito’s house for them to help with some last minute decorations and as Killua and Alluka made their way up a hill that was far too familiar, Killua’s eyes shifted downward. 

He was overcome by a wave of emotions and was mentally suddenly back on the ship they just came from. The sea might be unpredictable and dangerous but he’d rather be on there than here. How was he supposed to act anyways? Everything after East Gorteau had felt different. Their conversations felt strained, almost forced, after that. He was glad to have had Alluka by his side not only back then, but now too. He needed someone to fall back and rely on. 

They got closer and closer to the small house perched atop the cliff, and as Killua kept his eyes cast downwards the scene felt eerily like it had all happened before, because it had. 

He remembers Mito-san’s voice well, the first words she’s said to him and the frantic movement of her around the dining table and kitchen were still engraved in his mind. She wasn’t ready for guests but welcomed Killua into their home with open arms. He’s never felt more at home before, but he always felt like that around Gon, until Alluka came along and she became his new one. 

It was definitely the first time he not only witnessed but experienced motherly love. 

Killua and Alluka arrived at the front door way too quickly, Killua thought. 

Killua took in a deep breath to ready himself. Both of his hands fell out of his pockets and he straightened his back, head held high. 

He was about to knock when he heard another knuckle that wasn’t his, rasping against the wooden door loudly right next to him. Alluka had her hand outstretched, a big smile lighting up her features as she let her fall her hand back down to her side again. 

Killua was both stunned and grateful. He didn’t know how long it would’ve actually taken him to muster up enough courage to knock against Gon’s door. 

He could make out various sounds on the other side of the door. 

A voice that yelled “I’m coming!” was first, and it startled Killua. It vaguely sounded like Gon, but it was somehow deeper. Killua’s breath quickened. 

The next thing he registered where heavy footsteps against the hardwood floor inside and he would’ve used En to assess the situation, which he could use at a rather impressive radius by now, but his nerves made him forget about even the simplest rules of Nen, even thought it has become second nature now.

The door flung open before Killua could start his next train of thought.

In front of him stood Gon, it was unmistakably him, with his spiky hairdo, wide golden eyes and big smile but Killua was frozen as he looked up. Yes, up. 

Gon was not only wearing a white tank top and pants that weren’t too short to even call shorts, he was also taller than Killua. It was suddenly all he could think about. 

Killua has grown a bit in the three (3) years they haven’t seen each other, and whenever he thought about reuniting with Gon, not that he does that often (he totally does), he never had a clear mental image of what Gon looked like, since he hasn’t seen him in so long, but he was conscious of the fact that he would have had to have changed like Killua did. What he hadn’t considered, at all, was Gon’s height changing. Or more like, their height difference changing. 

But here he was, looking at a taller than him Gon Freecss and silently wondering if he entered some weird parallel universe. 

Granted, the difference between their heights was only mere inches, but Killua was baffled. No words came out of his mouth. 

“Killua! You made it” 

Gon’s hug was even more of a surprise than his height, if that was even possible, and Killua had no chance to reciprocate it. 

“I’m so glad you’re here, Killua. I’ve missed you.” And just like that, he was his old self again. 

“Don’t say that, it’s embarrassing.” He mumbled and blushed, chancing a glance at his sister next to him. 

Alluka just waved happily and said “We’re here!” and walked right past him. Why she felt this comfortable around him to just march inside his house like that, he had no idea. Gon just had this effect on people. You trust him without a second thought. 

“It feels like it’s been an eternity since we’ve seen each other.” An emotion flickered across Gon’s face that he couldn’t read, he couldn’t even stare directly into his face long enough to try.

“Don’t exaggerate like that. We’re only seventeen, it’s been like, three years.” 

“That’s way too long, though. So much happened that I have to tell you about.” They’ve only talked via text all this time and hearing Gon’s voice was doing indescribable things to Killua’s ears.

Killua didn’t know what to say next, but decided not to hide anymore and look Gon into the eyes again. He didn’t want it to feel different. He wants the old times back. The old feelings, too. 

As Killua’s eyes drifted upward to meet Gon’s, he caught sight of something hanging just above his head. Killua’s gaze drifted upwards more and his eyes visibly widened when he realized what he was staring at, right above Gon’s head. And above his. 

Mistletoe.

Killua’s face was set aflame while Gon’s eyebrows rose. 

“W-what is that doing there?” The stutter was obvious even to Killua’s ears. This whole trip might’ve been a giant mistake. 

Gon looked up to understand what Killua was talking about. 

“Oh. That’s just mistletoe. I thought I’d hang it there ‘cause it looked pretty.”

Why was Gon so calm about everything that was currently going on? Not only have they not seen each other for a long time, they were also standing underneath Mistletoe at this exact moment. 

Killua was sure he was going into cardiac arrest. 

Giant mistake. 

Gon’s eyes were back on Killua’s face now and Killua could still feel the heat radiating off of his cheeks. Embarrassment was not what Killua originally feared when he came here. 

Unresolved emotional trauma? That was a given, it already happened. Awkwardness because of it? Sure, that made sense to him, it was almost expected. Them going back to their usual banter and moments later finding himself in this particular predicament? Killua would’ve never guessed it.

Then, Gon started blushing. 

Gon. Was. Blushing. 

Has that ever happened before? Is this the part where he pinches himself and wakes up? 

Or is this what they call a “Christmas miracle”? 

And then it happened. Faster and lighter and than any touch he ever felt, a warm pair of lips descended onto his left cheek. It was gone before Killua noticed it was there to begin with, the light pressure of a kiss. An actual kiss. On his cheek. From Gon. What is going on? 

Gon grinned at him then cleared his throat. “Merry Christmas, Killua.” It was almost like a whisper, coming from the loudest and most brash person he knew. Or once knew. Where they even still friends? Killua guesses strangers wouldn’t kiss other strangers like this, but would friends? 

If Killua was new to the concept of friendship, the concept of romance, when it involved himself, flew completely over his head. 

“Let’s go inside. Mito-san and I baked cookies.” The next thing he felt were warm fingers tightly clasped around his wrist, almost dragging him inside. 

As Killua looked at Gon’s back, a million thoughts ran through his head. 

He was glad Gon invited him. Glad that he was able to spend more time with Gon that he already had. Glad he took the Hunter Exam all those years ago and especially glad that he was able to meet him at all.

He still had an iron grip on Killua’s heart, that much was certain. Killua wasn’t sure if it would ever cease to be true, if he was being honest. What he did know though, was that he didn’t want it to.

And just like with the first step he took after dismounting his skateboard at the hunter exam’s first phase, his life changed anew with the first step he took into Gon’s house that Christmas day. 

Things were back like they used to be, but also so, so much better.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a HxH Secret Santa gift exchange! Hope you all enjoy it. 
> 
> Merry Christmas!


End file.
